<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Mission by brenforelsket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931330">The New Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket'>brenforelsket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your last mission had taken a turn for the worst and your anxiety to go on your next mission was through the roof, until Kushina came along and brighten your day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Kushina/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a bi woman who loves Kushina, I thought this was much needed lol<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day in the village, the sun was shining and the breeze was warm but that did not improve your unease about the mission you were about to go on. You tried to contain your anxiety as you walked to meet with your team but your chest was tight, your hands shaking and the thoughts of the last mission filled your head. Your team had only barely made it out of its last mission alive, most came out severely injured-including yourself and you felt as though it was all your fault. <br/>What if your team hadn’t made it out? You knew this was the life of a Shinobi but you couldn’t bear the thought of losing your comrades, let alone it happening because of you. <br/>“Y/n!” someone called, the voice breaking you out of your anxious trance.<br/>Turning to see who was calling for you, you were met with the smiling face of Kushina Uzumaki.<br/>That smile always melted your heart and as you watched her red hair flow in the warm breeze and as she was closing the distance between you, all your worries left. Butterflies filled your stomach, your hands stopped shaking and a smile came across your face. Kushina has always had this effect on you. <br/>“Hi Kushina” you said as you continued to smile and put your hand behind your head.<br/>“You looked troubled y/n.”<br/>“Oh, me?” you let out a fake laugh. “I’m fine!” the words left your mouth but your tone was not convincing and you could see from Kushinas face, she was indeed not convinced. <br/>“I don’t like when you lie, you know?” her normally happy tone becoming more serious.<br/>Your heart started to beat faster, you didn’t want to burden Kushina with your heavy heart but you also didn’t want to continue to lie to her. They didn’t call her the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero for nothing and you didn’t want to get a piece of that for lying to her. <br/>“Y/n? Are you listening to me?” her voice broke your thoughts.<br/>Unsure if you should tell her the truth or keep lying, you said “Kushina, I’m sorry. I’m about to leave on a mission and I need to go.” you started to turn to walk away but Kushina grabbed your hand<br/>“Oh no you don’t!” she said as she grabbed your hand and pulled you back to her. She pulled a little harder than expected and your bodies ended up clashing into each other. <br/>Your heart was beating so fast as you pulled your body away from hers and you could feel the redness coming over your cheeks. <br/>“Kushina...” you started to say but lost your train of thought as you realized that she had not let go of your hand. <br/>“Y/n, listen to me.” her voice was so soft and calming. “I know you must be scared to go on a mission after what happened on your last mission. I was- I mean all of us were worried about you and your team. I know you got hurt but you survived and that is what truly matters.” <br/>Flashbacks of your bleeding and broken team filled your head and you could feel the anxiety start to fill your body.<br/>Kushinas hand tightened around yours and her other hand came up to touch your face, your anxiety started to calm down once again and you could feel your eyes widen as she looked deep into your e/c sparkling orbs.<br/>“Y/n, you and your entire team survived and it’s thanks to you. Even if you don’t think so. All of us, including your team, believes in you. You are a splendid Kunoichi, you know?”<br/>She gave you such a bright smile as she removed her hand from your face. <br/>You stood speechless in front of Kushina, lost in her words and her beauty. <br/>“You can do this. Even if you don’t think you can, please try. Please try for me. I always need you to come back to me, you know?” she grabbed your free hand with hers and squeezed both of your hands tightly.<br/>‘Come back to me’, those words repeated in your head over and over again as you squeezed Kushinas hands back before you let go and pulled your hands away from hers. <br/>“Kushina.. I..” you said as you cupped her face in your hands and stared into her violet eyes, her eyes widened making your heart flutter uncontrollably. “I will always come back to you.” <br/>Before you could stop yourself you pulled her face to yours. When your lips met, she grabbed your jacket and pulled you closer to her, as your bodies touched and she wrapped her arms around you, your knees weakened. Her soft lips continued to find yours, she let out a small gasp of pleasure and you couldn’t stop yourself from pulling her into you more, your fingers becoming tangled in her long red hair. It felt like the whole world had stopped and neither of you knew how long you had stood there, unable to pull away from the others lips and the truth was, neither of you cared how long it had been or who saw.<br/>You pulled your lips away from hers but you couldn’t, and didn’t want to, pull away from her completely. You brushed the hair you had messed up out of her face and gave a genuine smile. <br/>“That’s the kind of smile I love to see, you know?!” she was so cheerful you couldn’t help but smile more.<br/>“Kushina, you have no idea how much you and your words mean to me.” You pulled her into your embrace, holding onto her tightly. “I will always come back to you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>